


Imagine Dean Praying Dirty Things to Castiel

by somekinkyshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, deansvagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekinkyshit/pseuds/somekinkyshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dean is at the bunker, he has some naughty ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dean Praying Dirty Things to Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first gay smut I've ever written so sorry if it sucks. It's quite short too. -Oli

@deansvagina 

Imagine Dean telling Cas dirty things through prayer

 

Dean sat around the bunker bored as hell, Sam was worried- as usual so he went alone on the hunt. Cas was on his way to babysit Dean but Dean always liked to tease Cas anyways. Dean enjoyed having Castiel around maybe a bit more than he should. He knew he had a thing for his angel while fucking a woman and accidentally screaming out Castiel's name. Thank god he had been ignored that day. The angel was hard to get over so Dean gave up and let him hormones drive him crazy. Suddenly he heard from the radio, 

“I'm on my way Dean. Don't do anything reckless.” 

He thought, what am I a child? I had to get the stupid mark to kill abbadone, I was a demon but I'm human now, it's not fair. Dean didn't respond just to make Cas worry a bit more. He knew it'd take Cas at least two hours of driving so he decided to watch some porn as he waited. As the two men began to kiss on the screen, Dean stroked himself.  
Quickly his boxers started restricting his hardening cock. He pictured the two men as himself and Castiel. He couldn't help himself-the too close touches, the almost kisses, longing glances. He wanted the angel so bad. Dean had his rough hand fully in his boxers now. He was pumping himself at a good pace. He bit his lip trying not to mumble Cas' name as the men fucked each other. Dean let his name slip, one, two, even three times but his hand came to a stop as the radio responded innocently,

“Yes Dean? Are you alright?” 

He swallowed and weakly said, “Uh yeah Cas, I'm fine.” 

His dick was still rock hard he had to finish himself off. Slowly he started up again, swiping the precum from the tip down his cock. He threw his head back and said in a prayer that he knew was directed to Cas and that would completely blow his friendship away but he did it anyways, 

“Fuck Cas I want you so bad right now, I want you to suck me dry, I want to fuck you until you scream.” 

As soon as Castiel heard it he didn't know what to reply, he always thought Dean was straight. Cas' didn't perticulary have like sexuality and he knew he wanted to hear more. Does Dean even know Cas' heard? He continued driving wondering if maybe he imagined it. That was until he heard Dean's rapid breaths again, 

"I need you Cas, I wanna come inside of you." Dean said clearly. 

He knew he didn't have a lot of juice to get to dean but his erection was driving him crazy, It took his breath away but he was at the bunker door. He pushed it open and found Dean sitting on the couch pumping his hand down his dick at a quick pace. He watched intently the way Dean moan, the way Cas' name was called here and there. Slowly Cas dropped his trousers and came closer to the human. Dean threw his head back and his whole body shook as his white seed shot into his hand. Dean panted for a few moments until he heard, 

"Hello Dean." 

Dean practically choked on his own spit. How long had Cas been watching? Did he waste some of his grace for Dean? He turned around to see Cas looking down at his hardened dick. So at least it wasn't one sided. In a moment Cas had Dean pinned against the wall, Dean felt the angel's stubble as Cas' lips went down his neck. The feeling was so different but Dean loved the thrill. It felt like Cas could read his mind, he knew exactly where to touch, he knew how to please Dean in every way possible but Dean didn't like not being in control. He pushed Cas back and crawled on top on him on the couch. His curious hands roamed every inch of the other man's body.

They were now free of clothes and skin to skin. Dean brought his mouth down to the tip of the angel's cock while he put lube on his fingers (he has had this fantasy for quite awhile). He pushed one finger inside of him slowly making sure he didn't hurt him. While his finger was slow his mouth was fast. Licking and sucking, memorizing every part of the angel's cock. 

Dean pushed in another finger, he took his mouth off the dick and said, "Talk to me Cas, tell me how good it feels." 

Cas just shoved Dean's head back down and whined for more. Dean scissored his fingers back and forth stretching him, he knew the angel wasn't in pain but he liked to tease. Dean started to touch himself again, Cas' moans and grunts were driving him fucking insane. When he was dripping precum, his dick was pressed up against his stomach and cas was going to explode he pulled away making Cas whimper. 

"Please Dean." 

He could have came right there but instead he flipped the angel over and put extra lube on his dick. The cool feeling spread goosebumps across his body, he slowly started to enter Cas. The angel was desperately trying not to touch himself as the human went far too slow. He pushed his bottom fully onto Dean, shocking himself with his confidence. It was new to both of them but this felt normal, like it happened often. 

Dean began to thrust, slowly at first wanted to hear Cas beg for more, wanting to feel the angel push himself down on Dean in desperation. When he did he sped up, hitting Cas' prostate with every other push. He jerked him at the same time the sensation overwhelming to the angel. Dean gave one final thrust before the angel became weak and came all over the couch. The tight feeling around his dick had him coming again. Dean slowly pulled out of him breathless. 

They went to the other couch to cuddle, they didn't care that they were sweaty and naked, they didn't care that there friendship was defintely different now, they didn't care that they had no idea what they were. They layed there for a long time before Cas scrunches up his eyebrows and says to Dean, 

"Do you think Sam will notice the stain?"


End file.
